Dear Max
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Max receives a letter from a special someone that will change his life forever.


Dear Max

The weeks after Zoe left had been dismal. Rain, hail, and even sleet in some areas of the country. It was as if it knew that it had lost someone who had meant so much to so many, and was mourning her.

It was a Wednesday night, nothing special. Max made his way into the ED, paying little attention to the storm that was brewing.

Connie however, knew that this spelt trouble for the ED- it was the night shift, she had already diverted to St James' for major incidents. The Clinical Lead knew that there would be many an accident due to the storm, and the Emergency Department was already full to bursting.

She knew that something was going on within her team, she couldn't quite place if it was good or bad. Whatever it was, she hoped that it would be done and dusted quickly.

Max got changed into his porter's uniform, and wandered out to the main nurses' station, waiting for Connie to rally the troops as it were.

Max's eyes landed on the pile of letters addressed to various members of staff. Perhaps it was a wild hope, sheer curiosity, or boredom that led him to rifle through the mail- whatever it was, it would change his whole world, yet again, forever- just like a certain event over two years ago, when he'd sent a certain someone flowers.

To his utter and total shock, there was an envelope addressed to him, in familiar handwriting.

Making sure that he went unnoticed, the porter slipped back to the staffroom to read it.

He closed the door and sat down on one of the sofas, and opened the envelope.

Something fell out of it, and fluttered to the floor. Max picked it up- it was a plane ticket to Michigan, for later that night.

Aside from that, there was a letter. Max began to read it.

 _Dear Max._

 _If you haven't already guessed, this is Zoe writing to you. The reason for this letter is that I miss you, Mary Jane. I miss you so much._

 _I miss the way you'd wake me up with a kiss on the cheek, the way you'd hold my hand on the way into work, the way you'd hold me close. God, I even miss your snoring._

"I don't snore." Max muttered under his breath, and continued to read.

 _What I'm saying is, come and join me in America. We can build a life together, as a couple here. There's nothing that I'd like more, I love and miss you so much. I love America, but I want to be with the man I love too._

 _Now, take the damn ticket and come to America. I've asked Robyn to pack you a suitcase and she's agreed (don't ask me how, I guess it was a stroke of luck!)_

 _I'll be waiting for you at the airport._

 _Yours always,_

 _Zoe xxx_

There was a knock on the staffroom door.

Max opened it to find his suitcase with a note attached to it.

 _I've had my doubts about you and Zoe in the past, but I really do believe that you two are going to make it work this time._

 _I can't say goodbye as we're really busy tonight- anyway, I'm sure that you'll come back and visit._

 _I've cleared everything with Connie, don't worry._

 _Robyn xxx_

Max slipped the note into his pocket with a smile. He then opened Zoe's locker and took her memory jar out- no doubt that they'd add to it over time.

He gathered his stuff together and without further ado, walked out of the hospital.

Robyn and Connie watched him leave. "It won't be the same without him." Connie admitted- she'd miss him in a strange sort of way.

Robyn nodded. "I'm glad that him and Zoe are making another go of it- any fool can see that they're meant for each other."

Several hours later...

By now, Max's flight was over, and he was waiting for by the luggage belt for his things. The sun was shining, a pleasant change from England.

Unbeknownst to him, Zoe was also at the airport, watching him, a gentle smile gracing her lips. She was dressed in a navy and white striped sweater, jeans, and white pumps- a change from her usual smart attire.

Max hauled his suitcase off the belt when it finally came around, and looked around for Zoe.

He spotted his wife a few feet away, gazing at him with a smile on her face. She began to walk towards him.

"Hi." She smiled nervously.

"Hello." Max beamed, and reached out to wrap his arms around her waist. "I missed you too."

"You got my letter then?"

"I certainly did... Thank you for giving us another chance." Her husband replied.

"I was silly to think that I could ever get over you. I love you Max." Zoe said, beginning to cry.

"Shh, I'm here now." Max gently wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He then dipped his head to kiss her.

It was passionate, all consuming and all loving- the kiss of true soulmates.

They broke apart for air, Zoe rested her forehead against Max's own, a smile on her face- the most genuine smile in months.

"I love you, and I'm never going to let you go again, Zoe Walker. I promise." Max smiled.

 _The End :-) x_


End file.
